This application for a Scientist Development Award for New Minority Faculty is designed to support a period of advanced training in psychophysical and electrophysiological approaches to the study of the neural and cognitive bases of auditory learning. The candidate's recent work has focused on auditory cortical plasticity and computational models of cortico-hippocampal processing. This proposal seeks to build on this work and to develop the candidate's skills in the areas of human auditory perception, perceptual learning, and functional neurostimulation. The specific aims of the research project are to model changes in cortical encoding that are induced by discrimination learning, and to test whether the discriminability of complex sounds can be increased through extended training or by pairing neurostimulation with the presentation of sounds. The candidate's long-term career goals are to develop an independent research program that combines computational, behavioral, and physiological methods to study the neural bases of learning and memory, and to train pre- and post-doctoral researchers. His immediate goals are to develop expertise in the design, execution, and analysis of psychophysical studies of auditory discrimination learning in humans and rodents, and to determine the effects of neurostimulation on auditory learning. The candidate will be mentored in the design and conduct of behavioral experiments that seek to (1) test the effects of auditory discrimination training on perceptual sensitivities; (2) examine how neuromodulatory systems mediate these effects; and (3) distinguish among competing quantitative theories. Training will take place at SUNY-Buffalo under the supervision of James Sawusch, with Michael Merzenich serving as a co-mentor. Dr. Sawusch has expertise in theoretical and experimental studies of auditory processing in humans, and Dr. Merzenich is a leading researcher in the area of neurostimulation as it relates to perception. The skills, training, and data obtained from this award will be used to support the candidate's development of an RO1 application.